five times mayuzumi questions his kink and one time he embraces it
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Kalau boleh merangkai hipotesa—agaknya Mayuzumi Chihiro sangat suka dengan paha seseorang. / MayuAka, crossdressing, humor koplak.


**five times mayuzumi questions his kink and one time he embraces it ****© 100% cocoa**

**k****uroko no ****b****asuke © ****f****ujimaki ****t****adatoshi**

**no profit taken from this work**

**rated:** sangat menjurus tapi terlalu cetek untuk dimasukin rate M jadi saya paksain T+ *dihajar*

**timeline: **setelah mayuzumi jadi mahasiswa tapi sebelum extra game. mayuaka pacaran. ciaaa... pacaran banget apa

**warning****:** crossdressing sebagai tema utama, bahasa acakadul kadang baku kadang engga, EYD tidak diterapkan, agak mesum *dihajar lagi*, OOC karena mayuyu rada bucin

**a/n:** ngablu abis karena draftnya dibikin pas jam 2 pagi. mengandung hints all x akashi karena saya suka kalo seichan diobral *ditampol om masaomi*

* * *

.

.

.

**1\. the trigger**

Mayuzumi menguap lebar.

Mata kuliah kelima baru saja usai. Masih ada jeda lima belas menit sampai kelas terakhirnya dimulai.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan hampir pukul enam sore saat Mayuzumi mengucek sebelah matanya. Ngantuk. Super duper ngantuk, kalau boleh bilang, namun masih ada satu kelas lagi yang harus ia tuntaskan hari ini.

Padahal jiwa raga ini sudah lelah dan ia ingin segera pulang untuk bercumbu dengan kasur empuk kesayangan dan membayangkannya saja membuat Mayuzumi ingin ngamuk karena ia _SUPER NGANTUK astaga DENGAR TIDAK SIH Mayuzumi Chihiro ngantuk PARAH ini rasanya mau cabut kelas terakhir aja tau gak—_

"Maaayuuuzuuumiii ayo buruan ke kelas berikutnya!" Teman satu angkatannya berseru dengan suara lantang, menghampiri Mayuzumi yang sejak tadi bermonolog dengan nyolot. Orangnya berisik dan rambutnya pirang, mirip Hayama dari Rakuzan. Jangan-jangan namanya juga Hayama? Bodo amat, Mayuzumi ngantuk, dalam keadaan tidak ngantuk pun belum tentu ia ingat nama-nama orang sekelasnya. Sekilas info, Hayama versi KW ini entah karena apa cukup sering menempel dengan Mayuzumi.

"Rikiya benar. Jangan lelet, Mayuzumi, nanti kita kebagian kursi paling depan lagi. Aku ngantuk," kali ini teman seangkatannya yang satu lagi (yang juga terkadang menempel pada Mayuzumi) menimpali. Surai gelap yang terurai sepanjang dagu, wajah yang cukup tampan, dan suara yang adem seperti Mibuchi... Mayuzumi juga tidak ingat nama orang ini, jadi yasudahlah panggil saja dia Mibuchi.

"Duluan sana Mibuchi, bukan urusanmu kalau aku lelet," balasnya jutek karena Mayuzumi Ngantuk dengan kapital N. Masih belum mengerti juga hah? Jangan ajak Mayuzumi Chihiro bicara kalau ia sedang ngantuk, atau bagaimana kalau jangan ajak Mayuzumi Chihiro bicara sama sekali—

"Namaku Chikage."

"Mibuchi, Chikage, sama saja kan. Mirip."

"APA MIRIPNYA SIHHH UDAH SALAH NGOTOT LELET LAGI AYO BURUAN AKU OGAH BANGET KALAU KEBAGIAN DUDUK PALING DEPAN!"

"Berisik Hayama."

Mayuzumi mengabaikan protes _'NAMAKU RIKIYA' _yang diserukan karena ia menyadari ponselnya bergetar dua kali. Notifikasi untuk _email_ masuk dalam mode getar. Mayuzumi memilih untuk membuka pesan tersebut saat itu juga daripada buru-buru ke ruang kelas untuk mata kuliah berikutnya, karena, coba lihat sekitar. Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya masih beres-beres dengan loyo—semua sama ngantuknya dengan Mayuzumi. Lagipula kalau memang hanya kebagian kursi paling depan, dengan kekuatan _misdirection _kan ia dapat tidur tanpa ketahuan dosennya sama sekali.

_...daripada tidur di kelas, mending cabut kelas sekalian kali ya._

Aduh masih maba udah bandel mau cabut-cabutan.

Kembali ke pesan yang baru masuk.

Pesan tersebut dikirim oleh Mibuchi Reo—yang asli, bukan Mibuchi tiruan yang ternyata bernama Shikage atau siapa itu tadi—dengan _subject _berjudul "(emot hati) Berterimakasihlah (emot hati)". Melihat emot hati tersebut langsung mendatangkan firasat buruk, namun Mayuzumi tetap membaca isi pesannya.

[ _Fufufu. Berterimakasihlah padaku~ _(emot hati) ]

Mayuzumi merinding.

Harus banget ya pake emot hati.

[ _Dan berterimakasihlah pada Hayama yang telah memberikan _dare_ yang sangat... cerdas ini aaaaahhhhnnnn aku tidak kuat rasanyaaa Sei-chankuuuu _(emot hati) (emot hati)_ dalam penampilan seperti apapun Sei-chan memang pasti imut _(emot hati) (emot hati) (emot hati) ]

...hah.

[ _Pokoknya! Berterimakasihlah padaku! Tadinya kurasa kau tidak pantas untuk menikmati pemandangan ini tapi mood-ku sedang bagus sekarang jadi berterimakasihlah! ! _]

...

...

_Apaan sih._

Kedua alis Mayuzumi mengernyit setelah ia selesai meng-_scroll _pesan tersebut sampai akhir. Berterimakasih kenapa sih? Karena Akashi imut? Orang ini bodoh ya, Mayuzumi sudah bersyukur sejak dulu sekali atas keimutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tau. Dan lagi, apa tadi katanya? _Dare _yang sangat cerdas? Akashi menerima _dare _dari Hayama, intinya begitu bukan sih?

Matanya menyipit saat menyadari tulisan [ATTACHMENT] di bagian bawah pesan.

_Mungkin ini foto Akashi pakai telinga kucing, _batin Mayuzumi sedikit ngarep karena ia butuh yang manis-manis untuk tetap terjaga selama satu setengah jam berikutnya. Opsi _view _ia tekan tanpa pikir panjang, menampilkan sebuah foto.

Foto Akashi.

Akashi—yang mengenakan seragam abu-abu SMA Rakuzan—duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas _bench _ruang loker klub basket SMA mereka. Mayuzumi hafal betul latar foto tersebut. Kedua tangan juga disilangkan di dada, tersenyum penuh percaya diri kepada seseorang di sebelahnya. Mungkin Hayama atau Nebuya. Senyum angkuh yang Mayuzumi diam-diam sangat suka dan...

_...astaga itu paha._

Iya, paha.

Paha Akashi.

Paha Akashi yang putih. Paha Akashi yang mulus. Paha Akashi yang biasanya bersembunyi di balik celana basket atau celana seragam sekolah yang sekarang lumayan terekspos karena—

_DUAK_

_PRAK_

Semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas menoleh. Hawa keberadaan tipis atau tidak, suara dentuman sekeras itu—terdengar dua kali, bahkan—tidak mungkin tidak menarik perhatian. Mayuzumi yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian diam tidak berkutik.

Jadi batu.

Chikage menaikkan satu alis, berjongkok untuk mengambil ponsel Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba jatuh menabrak meja kemudian memantul dan terjun bebas ke lantai berubin. "Mayuzumi, kenapa sampai jatuh begitu sih? Tuh lihat, layarnya sampai retak di bagian si..ni.._." _

Chikage mingkem.

Rikiya yang memang dasarnya manusia kepo ikut mengintip dari balik punggung temannya, "Ada apa sih? Lihat apa? Kenapa sampai menjatuhkan HP sega..la..._"_

Rikiya mingkem sejenak.

"_MINNA..._ MAYUZUMI DIKIRIMI FOTO PACARNYA PAKAI ROK."

Satu kelas hening.

Pertanyaan 'terus kenapa' diajukan dalam diam.

"...PACARNYA MAYUZUMI COWOK. MASIH SMA. PAHANYA PUTIH BANGET–"

Satu kelas ricuh.

.

.

.

"_Ya ampun Mayuzumi-kun yang kalem itu... ternyata..! "_

"_Kalau aku sih, tau pacarnya laki-laki... tapi yang tidak disangka itu–"_

"_Eh, biasanya, yang kalem-kalem itu justru isi kepalanya macem-macem tau! Inget gak, si Chisaki anak angkatan atas–"_

"_Tapi kalau melihat selera novelnya Mayuzumi, agak ketebak ga sih? Yang cover-nya warna pink itu loh–"_

"Whoa_... iya juga ya–"_

"_Bahaya juga ya si muka datar.. Pacarnya masih SMA kan–"_

"_Rikiya," _Mayuzumi yang baru siuman dari syoknya memanggil penuh penekanan. _"Kau..." _

"AMPUN MAYUZUMI AKU REFLEK!"

"Tenang sedikit, Mayuzumi," sahut Chikage yang pembawaannya masih tenang seperti biasa. "Tidak apa-apa. Setiap orang punya preferensi masing-masing. Tapi... anak ini memang pahanya putih banget sih."

"_JANGAN DILIHAT TERUS."_

Ponsel yang masih menampilkan foto Akashi duduk mengenakan rok seragam putri SMA Rakuzan tersebut direbut paksa oleh pemiliknya. Disimpan di dalam kantung celana setelah _lock screen _diaktifkan.

.

.

.

Sekarang sedang berlangsung mata kuliah keenam.

Seluruh mahasiswa di kelas memandang lurus ke depan, sesekali menguap dan mengucek mata karena baterai kehidupan memang sudah sangat kritis. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tidur, mendaratkan kepala di atas meja. Kehebohan Mayuzumi-Dikirimi-Foto-Pacarnya-Yang-Memakai-Rok-Oh-Iya-Pacarnya-Mayuzumi-Cowok-SMA-Loh yang terjadi beberapa waktu sebelumnya tidak lagi dibahas, entah karena semuanya sudah lelah atau jatah eksis Mayuzumi sudah habis karena hawa keberadaannya memang lemah.

Mayuzumi, tidak seperti yang lainnya, seratus persen melek dan tengah mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada si biang kerok penyebab retakan cukup besar pada layar ponselnya.

[ _jangan kirimi aku beginian di jam kuliah _]

Pesan yang singkat, padat, dan _stay cool _tersebut berhasil dikirimkan. Balasan didapatkannya tidak sampai satu menit kemudian.

[ _HMPH jutek banget padahal sih disimpan. Awas saja kalau dijadiin bahan fap! _]

_APAAN SIH, _batin Mayuzumi jengkel. Toh Akashi cuma pakai rok, biasa aja kali. Dan si Chikage tadi bilang apa? 'Setiap orang punya preferensi masing-masing'? Kenapa kesannya Mayuzumi cowok mesum yang demen Akashi pakai rok gitu hah!?

Pesan Mibuchi dibiarkan tidak terbalas. Mayuzumi meletakkan ponsel yang layarnya retak tersebut di meja, lalu bersiap tidur sampai kuliah berakhir.

(Tentu saja foto Akashi tadi sudah tersimpan dengan aman di galeri.)

**-x-**

**2\. the dealer**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang membuat layar ponselnya retak, Mayuzumi pergi ke toko buku di dekat kampusnya berada.

Tidak nyambung.

Yah, Mayuzumi memang ke toko buku bukan untuk memperbaiki layar ponsel. Tapi untuk membeli buku referensi sekaligus memasok persediaan pulpen hitam karena semua pulpennya habis ditilep Rikiya. Kenapa Rikiya mulu sih yang mengganggu hidupnya, Mayuzumi kzl.

Setelah tujuan awalnya terpenuhi, Mayuzumi menghampiri rak khusus _light novel _untuk melihat-lihat apakah ada edisi baru yang terbit. Ayolah, seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, pergi ke toko buku dan tidak menghampiri rak _light novel? _Imposibel.

Saat itulah bunyi notifikasi yang khas dari ponselnya terdengar. Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari sampul-sampul _light novel _yang hampir semuanya menampilkan gadis-gadis _moe _mengenakan rok mini. Ekspresi wajah yang tadinya datar berubah heran bercampur kesal begitu menyadari identitas si pengirim pesan.

Baris pertama _email_ tersebut bertuliskan: [ _Selamat siang, Mayuzumi-san. Ini Kuroko Tetsuya dari SMA Seirin. Semoga kabar Mayuzumi-san baik-baik saja. _]

_Bacod, _balas Mayuzumi secara mental. Mau apa cecunguk ini kirim-kirim pesan hah. Udah sok akrab, sok tau pula, kata siapa kabar Mayuzumi baik-baik saja hah. Singkat cerita, Mayuzumi sensi sama yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sebelum memindahkan pesan tersebut ke folder sampah untuk selamanya alias membuangnya, Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk membaca pesan tersebut sampai akhir untuk mengetahui apa maunya si kerdil ini. Yah, mau sekesal apapun juga, cecunguk biru muda ini kan sahabat baik pacarnya. Anjay... pacar banget apa.

[ _Langsung saja ke intinya. Aku tahu Mayuzumi-san tidak begitu menyukaiku, dan aku minta maaf jika ada kesalahan baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. ]_

_Y,_ balas Mayuzumi datar dalam hati. _G dimaavin._

[ _Oleh karena itu aku bermaksud untuk memberikan hadiah pertemanan. Dari apa yang kudengar, Mayuzumi-san menyukai hal-hal berbau seperti ini, jadi kupikir ini hadiah yang tepat. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta lebih padaku karena aku punya beberapa. _

_Salam, Kuroko Tetsuya. _]

...hah.

_Bau apa jir,_ Mayuzumi jadi semakin kesal. Percuma menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dan menerapkan EYD jika isi pesannya tidak jelas. _Udah ga jelas, ambigu lagi, berasa dapet pesan dari bandar narkoba tau ga—tunggu sebentar._

Tulisan [ATTACHMENT] di akhir pesan membuat Mayuzumi _déjà vu._

_File _gambar. Kemungkinan foto. Foto yang berbau _begitu, _berbau apa itu Mayuzumi masih gagal paham. Bau yang Mayuzumi suka katanya. Maksudnya bau apa sih!?

Tapi ada baiknya jika Mayuzumi memastikan dulu ia dikirimi foto macam apa sebelum pesan silaturahmi ini ia hapus selama-lamanya. Dan agar tidak mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti di kelas waktu itu, Mayuzumi celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Aman.

Menggenggam ponsel sangat erat di tangan kanan, ibu jari Mayuzumi memencet opsi _view_ sambil sedikit deg-degan.

_Klik._

_PLAK._

Kalau yang waktu itu suara _DUAK _yang terdengar saat ponselnya menabrak meja dan _PRAK _saat layar ponselnya membentur lantai, kali ini suara _PLAK _terdengar akibat tamparan dari telapak tangan kiri Mayuzumi. Jika ada yang tanya Mayuzumi menampar apa: Mayuzumi menampar wajahnya sendiri. Jika ada yang tanya Mayuzumi melihat apa:

Foto Akashi.

Akashi—yang wajahnya terlihat lebih _baby face _dari biasanya—yang tersenyum menghadap kamera sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada (pose andalan Akashi Seijuurou) sambal membawa keranjang rotan berisi makanan, mengenakan semacam _dress _nuansa hitam dan merah dengan celemek putih serta tudung berwarna merah dan...

Dan saat itu, konsentrasi otak Mayuzumi terbagi menjadi dua. Satu sisi yang observan merangkai hipotesa: kemungkinan besar itu kostum Red Riding Hood alias si Tudung Merah yang dipakai untuk acara pementasan drama atau sejenisnya. Satu sisi yang lain menjerit _ASTAGA ITU ROKNYA RENDA-RENDA TERUS ITU PAHA TERUS—_

Ehem.

(Kalau boleh merangkai hipotesa—agaknya Mayuzumi Chihiro sangat suka dengan paha seseorang.)

_Lock screen _diaktifkan dengan tergesa-gesa karena parno tercyduk orang-orang sekitar. Setelah yakin bahwa cuma ia satu-satunya orang yang sedang berada di koridor koleksi _light novel_ toko buku, Mayuzumi menonaktifkan kuncian ponselnya dan memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan lebih khusyuk dan seksama.

_Anjir itu kaki bagus banget pake boots setinggi lutut..._

Mayuzumi meneguk ludahnya sebelum keselek ludah sendiri. Wajah yang lumayan _baby face _dan fakta bahwa foto ini dimiliki Kuroko Tetsuya... berarti foto ini diambil sewaktu mereka masih bersekolah di SMP Teiko. _Teiko yang frik basket itu kenapa frik di hal lain juga hah masa anak cowok segemes ini disuruh crossdress!?_

Mata Mayuzumi kembali menelusuri detail-detail pada foto. Rambut merah yang serasi dengan tudung merah yang dikenakan... Bola mata besar dan pipi yang sedikit lebih _chubby _dari biasanya... _Bentar._

_Bentar bentar bentar._

_Ini Akashi waktu SMP. Bocah SMP. _

_Sedangkan aku—aku sekarang kuliah. Anak kuliah. Berarti kan– _Mayuzumi buru-buru pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk menyerahkan diri.

Gak deng.

Mayuzumi menekan opsi _back _untuk kembali ke tampilan pesan—tentu saja setelah menyimpan foto Red Riding Hood super gemas barusan ke galeri—dan mengetikkan balasan singkat: [ _aku tidak mau tau smp teiko itu sefrik apa sampai2 akashi pakai baju begituan. dan kita bukan teman ga usah kirim2 pesan segala _]

Selesai. Balasan yang dingin, _too cool 4 u,_ terkesan tanpa minat. Dengan begini, Kuroko Tetsuya pasti tidak akan sok akrab kirim-kirim pesan lagi.

Salah besar.

Balasan datang tidak sampai satu menit:

[ _Foto tersebut diambil saat kami meramaikan kontes Best Couple yang diadakan di festival sekolah. Bukan hanya Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun pun turut melakukan crossdressing. _]

_Ga nanya jir, _batin Mayuzumi jengkel. _Sebentar, kontes Best Couple katanya? Jangan bilang Akashi ikut kontes berpasangan dengan si cecunguk biru muda ini. _Mayuzumi meng-_scroll_ lebih lanjut untuk mencari kepastian.

[ _Sama-sama, Mayuzumi-san. Ya, aku tahu Mayuzumi-san sudah menyimpan fotonya. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, jangan sungkan untuk meminta foto lainnya padaku. Semoga dengan ini kita bisa berteman._ ]

Mayuzumi beringsut marah.

Memangnya Mayuzumi mau berteman dengan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya demi memperoleh foto-foto eksklusif Akashi Seijuurou yang _baby face_ dalam kostum Red Riding Hood hah?!

YA KALI.

Dan Akashi pakai rok renda-renda tuh biasa aja tau!

**-x-**

**3\. the stranger**

Satu minggu lewat sejak Mayuzumi mengacangi _email_ permohonan pertemanan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sekarang pukul tiga pagi. Mayuzumi tengah bersiap untuk tidur setelah belajar dengan metode sistem kebut semalam untuk menghadapi kuis di kelas pagi nanti. Sistem yang tidak efektif, namun mau bagaimana lagi karena waktu belajarnya tersisa sedikit akibat terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas presentasi kelompok.

Lah, katanya tugas kelompok, kenapa memakan waktu banyak banget? Kalau berkelompok, porsi tugas yang harus dikerjakan masing-masing mestinya lebih sedikit dong? Jawabannya simpel, karena anggota kelompok Mayuzumi yang lainnya bego-bego.

Iya Mayuzumi lumayan pinter. Alumni SMA Rakuzan gitu loh.

Kembali ke Mayuzumi yang sedang bersiap tidur. Setelah membaringkan badan dan menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman, ia mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa alarm ponselnya sudah terpasang. Setelah memastikan alarm, ia mengecek _inbox _dan mendapati ada pesan yang belum terbuka. Sepertinya Akashi mengirim pesan beberapa jam lalu, saat Mayuzumi sedang fokus-fokusnya mengerjakan tugas kuliah—_tuhkan benar._

[ _Mayuzumi-san, maaf mengganggu belajarmu. Aku tidur duluan, besok jadwalku lebih padat dari biasanya. Semoga berhasil untuk kuis dan presentasi besok. Jangan sampai kelelahan. Selamat tidur. _]

Pesan yang cukup singkat. Mayuzumi meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas dan memejamkan mata. Tidak membalas pesan Akashi namun membatin dalam hati: _Kau juga jangan sampai terlalu capek. Selamat tidur._

Mayuzumi memang begitu orangnya, tidak membalas pesan dari sang kekasih namun diam-diam mendoakan. Anjay... jangan ngacangin terus juga kali mas.

Sepuluh menit setelah memejamkan mata, bunyi notifikasi pesan masuk terdengar dari ponselnya.

Yang pertama terlintas di kepalanya adalah _lah kenapa Akashi belum tidur jam segini. _Bukan, ini bukan karena Mayuzumi bucin yang cuma mikirin pacarnya, tapi karena orang yang biasa mengiriminya pesan itu cuma Akashi. Mayuzumi sangat jarang bertukar pesan dengan orangtuanya dan tidak cukup akrab dengan teman-teman satu angkatannya untuk kirim-kiriman pesan. Kesimpulannya Mayuzumi itu ansos—ralat, kesimpulannya pesan yang baru masuk itu kemungkinan besar dari Akashi.

Sekarang hampir pukul setengah empat pagi. Mayuzumi ngantuk setengah mampus, tapi tetap meraih ponselnya untuk mengkonfirmasi identitas si pengirim pesan. Kalau memang benar itu dari Akashi—

Pesan yang masuk berasal dari alamat _email_ tidak dikenal.

_Email _yang nyasar mungkin, atau semacam spam. Kolom_ subject-_nya bahkan kosong tidak bertuliskan apa-apa. _Yailah ganggu tidur orang aja sih_—

_Klik._

...kepencet.

Dalam posisi berbaring dan ngantuk berat seperti ini, Mayuzumi rupanya tidak sengaja membuka _email_ asing tersebut. Matanya menyipit heran saat membaca pesan yang tertera:

[ _aku dah dengar dari tetsu di memory card hp satsuki yg lama ada banyak tapi ga ketemu aku cuma nyimpen satu _]

...

_Salah sambung pak... _Batin Mayuzumi lelah.

Tetsu siapa Satsuki siapa, Mayuzumi tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Bukan hanya bingung dengan isi pesannya, Mayuzumi juga bingung dengan cara penulisan yang tanpa tanda baca seperti ini. Kalau boleh berprasangka, sepertinya si pengirim pesan ini orangnya agak bodoh.

Iya mulutnya Mayuzumi memang jahat.

Baru saja hendak mengembalikan ponselnya ke nakas, notifikasi pesan masuk terdengar lagi. Mungkin si pengirim pesan baru sadar ia salah alamat dan mengirim permintaan maaf?

Mayuzumi mengecek ponselnya lagi untuk jaga-jaga. _Email_ yang baru masuk benar dari pengirim yang sama, tapi kosong tanpa pesan dalam bentuk teks. Yang ada hanya tulisan [ATTACHMENT] di bagian bawah.

Hm. Agak _creepy _juga dikirimi _file _gambar dari orang asing entah siapa pada dini hari seperti ini.

Kali ini Mayuzumi sedikit lebih melek dari sebelumnya. Lebih berhati-hati agar tidak kepencet seperti tadi. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan pesan mistis ini dan kembali konsentrasi untuk tidur, namun ada sedikit rasa penasaran juga. Ia punya firasat, jika ia membuka gambar atau foto apapun itu, jam tidurnya akan semakin mundur.

Mayuzumi masih ragu, namun memutuskan untuk membukanya. Mengabaikan alarm bahaya di otak yang berbunyi _ninuninuninu _seperti ambulans.

_Klik._

...

...

"Fak," ucapnya keras-keras.

Karena yang barusan diterimanya adalah foto Akashi.

Foto Akashi!

Foto Akashi _baby face _yang masih mengenakan kostum Red Riding Hood dengan rok berenda-renda terkutuk itu. Satu kakinya naik ke atas kursi—entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat berpose begitu karena paha bagian dalamnya jadi terekspos ya Tuhan—dan kali ini bukannya membawa keranjang berisi makanan tapi malah membawa senapan pemburu. _Astaga apa yang terjadi sih kenapa Red Riding Hood jadi bawa-bawa senapan pemburu dan anak ini kenapa pahanya bagus banget!?_

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Mayuzumi buru-buru membuka pesan yang baru masuk tersebut.

[ _itu akashi iseng2 bergaya pake shotgun soalnya properti klub drama keren2 panjang deh ceritanya pokonya itu clean shot pahanya bagus kan makanya aku simpan_

_ps: ya sama2 pas kan kukirim jam segini jadi ada bahan buat fap_ ]

Mayuzumi yang sudah lemas karena paha memberikan balasan singkat: [ _ini siapa _]

Balasan baru datang setelah lewat satu menit:

[ _pokoknya yg bisa ngalahin aku cuma aku. tp kagami sama tetsu udah ngalahin aku jadi agak bingung sebenernya_ ]

_INI SIAPA SIH ANJIR TAPI MAKASIH DEH, _jerit Mayuzumi dalam hati.

Btw enggak Mayuzumi ga mau fap jam segini besok pagi ada kuis jir dan Akashi pake rok renda begitu biasa aja ah ga bikin semangat atau gimana-gimana sama sekali!

-x-

**4\. the cliffhanger**

Suatu hari saat sedang mengikuti kuliah sore, Akashi mengiriminya pesan.

[ _Mayuzumi-san, apa kabar?_ _Semoga cukup tidur, ya._

_Langsung ke intinya saja, maaf jika kau terganggu dengan tingkah Kuroko dan Aomine. Mereka memang lumayan usil, tapi percayalah mereka tidak ada niatan buruk. _

_Meski begitu, aku minta maaf jika mereka membuat Mayuzumi-san tidak nyaman._ ]

Saat itu, yang terlintas di kepala Mayuzumi ada dua: 1) oh pelaku pengirim foto jam tiga pagi waktu itu ternyata Aomine-nya Kiseki no Sedai, dan 2) kenapa Akashi yang minta maaf sih memang dia ibunya mereka berdua..

Pesan Akashi yang lumayan panjang tersebut Mayuzumi balas dengan [ _gapapa _].

[ _Syukurlah jika tidak apa-apa. _] Balasan Akashi datang beberapa menit kemudian. [ _Mayuzumi-san sudah pulang kah? Atau masih di kampus?_ ]

Mayuzumi melirik jam di dinding kelasnya yang menunjukkan pukul lima kurang lima sore. Jemarinya mengetik: [ _masih kelas,_ _tinggal 5mnt terakhir. dosennya ngomong terus _]

Lima menit lebih berlalu. Bukan hanya balasan dari Akashi yang tidak kunjung datang, dosennya pun tidak kunjung selesai bicara bahkan setelah bel berbunyi. Mayuzumi kemudian tersadar bahwa jam-jam sekarang ini masih jam-jam latihan basketnya Rakuzan. Pantas saja Akashi tidak kunjung membalas, batin Mayuzumi _positive thinking_.

Untuk membunuh waktu, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan sekali lagi. Tidak masalah jika pesannya dibalas nanti: [ _sabtu besok main sini ke tokyo_ ]

_Bukannya aku kangen atau apa nodayo, tapi ya kan sudah lama sejak Akashi datang berkunjung, _batin Mayuzumi _tsundere_ dan entah kenapa cara bicaranya jadi mirip dengan sesosok wortel yang juga _tsundere_. Mungkin ini salah satu efek samping dari pacaran jarak jauh.

_Drrt drrt. _Ponsel bergetar. Di luar dugaan Akashi membalas lumayan cepat, apa karena dia kangen juga—

[ _Iya. Nanti aku "main" pakai rok ya. _

_Pasti sekarang Mayuzumi-san lagi horny._ ]

...

_...oh waw._

Mayuzumi berdehem.

_Anak ini lagi latihan basket kan? Kenapa jadi seberani ini sih?_ Pikir Mayuzumi heran, tapi menurutnya ini sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk. Ia mengetikkan balasan: [ _ya lumayan. kakimu jadi bagus kalau pake rok_ ]

Tidak ada balasan.

Mayuzumi jadi tidak tenang.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. _Tidak apa kan ya, menjawab agak jujur seperti barusan? Toh pacar pacar sendiri. Tapi Akashi tidak kunjung membalas, apa dia terkejut sampai bingung mau balas apa? Dan, kalau pesan tadi dilihat anggota tim lainnya gimana ya.. aduh ini dosen kapan berhenti ngomong sih._

_Drrt drrt. _Ponsel akhirnya kembali bergetar setelah waktu yang lama. Mayuzumi membuka pesan yang baru masuk dengan tergesa-gesa seperti seorang bucin.

_Kira-kira balasan Akashi akan seperti apa...!?_

[ _Maaf karena balasnya lama. Pelatih memberi usul untuk formasi offense Rakuzan yang baru, jadi ponselku kutinggal di bench. Pesan sebelumnya itu Mibuchi yang membalas. Maaf ya, padahal Mibuchi biasanya tidak usil seperti ini. _

_PS: Jadi menurut Mayuzumi-san, kakiku sungguh terlihat bagus karena memakai rok? _ _Dan Mayuzumi-san serius sedang horny di dalam kelas? _]

...

_Anjir goblok tadi itu dibajak Mibuchi._

Mayuzumi mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ingin menjerit sekuat tenaga tapi apadaya ruang kelas masih ramai dan kuliah ini tidak kunjung usai karena ternyata sang dosen sedang _flashback_ tentang masa mudanya. Jangan, jangan menjerit. Harus tetap kalem. Pokoknya tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. Tenangkan pikiran, rangkai balasan yang benar dan ingat untuk tetap _stay cool. Sip, ayo maju._

[ _aku jg_ _barusan dibajak _]

...balasan yang penuh dusta dan tidak elit sekali. Mayuzumi bahkan mengakui hal tersebut, namun tetap menekan opsi _send. _

Respon Akashi datang beberapa detik kemudian: [ _Bohong._ ]

Nah kan skakmat. Yasudahlah kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi: [ _iya deh memang bohong _]

[ _Haha. Bohong padaku tidak akan mempan._ _Lanjut nanti ya, Mayuzumi-san, aku kembali latihan dulu. _] Mayuzumi langsung lemas membacanya, karena, kenapa anak ini imut sekali. Kenapa harus pakai 'haha' segala. Mayuzumi baru saja akan membalas "y" saat ia menemukan _note _di bagian bawah.

[ _PS: Sabtu besok kuusahakan datang berkunjung. Dan, aku juga._ ]

...

_Juga APA._

_Juga bohong? Juga kangen? Juga sayang? _

_Juga horny!?_

Inilah mengapa Mayuzumi benci _cliffhanger. _

**-x-**

**5\. the stranger, part two**

Lewat beberapa minggu sejak episode Oh-Kau-Dibajak-Kalau-Begitu-Aku-Juga-Barusan-Dibajak, Mayuzumi mendapati dirinya menerima _email _salah sambung lagi. Atau mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat _email _salah sambung, karena yang waktu itu Aomine Daiki benar berniat mengiriminya pesan.

Mayuzumi tidak tahu siapa pengirim pesan ini. Alamat _email-_nya bernama 'sharara' dan tidak ada keterangan identitas lain.

Ia belum membuka dan membaca isi pesannya, karena terakhir kali ia membuka pesan dari orang tidak dikenal (si bodoh Aomine yang tidak bisa pakai tanda baca), jantungnya melemah karena dikirimi foto _clean shot_ paha Akashi. Semoga kali ini ia tidak dikirimi foto apapun yang memberikan dampak buruk pada kesehatan jantungnya.

_Email _dari Mister Sharara entah siapa ini Mayuzumi buka juga pada akhirnya. Pada kolom _subject _tertulis: _Mayuzumicchi harus tahu! _(emot bintang).

Mayuzumi merasakan _migraine _mulai menyerang.

Pertama. Mayuzumicchi itu siapa sih.

Kedua. Jika 'Mayuzumicchi' benar mengacu kepada Mayuzumi Chihiro, maka respon dari yang bersangkutan adalah "gak makasih Mayuzumicchi gak mau tau" tanpa emot bintang.

Meski begitu, Mayuzumi tetap memutuskan untuk membaca.

[ _Selamat siang-ssu Mayuzumicchi! _(emot bintang)

_Jadi begini~~ kemarin adalah hari j__alan-jalan Kisedai + Kagamicchi + Takaocchi yang sudah kami rencanakan sejak lamaaaa sekali-ssu! Tapi sesi pemotretanku ga selesai2 dan rencana jadi kacau balau! ! ! _(emot menangis) (emot menangis)_ Semuanya jadi menunggu lama di studio dan Aominecchi bawel banget! ! ! Murasakicchi juga ngeluh melulu padahal kukira dia bakal kalem asal diberi makanan _seperti Kagamicchi (emot berpikir)_ Akhirnya atas usul Kurokocchi agenda jalan-jalan hari ini diganti menjadi tur di studio pemotretanku saja _(emot bintang)_ DAN itu ide yang brilian-ssu, Kurokocchi memang hebat ..._ ]

...panjang banget.

Sudah sepanjang itu saja baru setengahnya paragraf pertama.

Mata Mayuzumi berkedut sebelah. Udah panjang, heboh, ssa ssu ssa ssu mulu lagi. _Migraine _yang Mayuzumi rasakan perlahan menjalar ke seluruh kepala dan menjadi sakit kepala yang seutuhnya. Bukannya menemukan inti pesan, Mayuzumi mendapati dirinya didongengi tiada henti.

Jempolnya berulang kali _scroll _ke bawah untuk mencari akhir dari lautan kata tersebut.

[ _...daaannn begitu kembali ke ruang make up aku kaget banget-ssu! Bukan hanya aku tapi manajerku juga kaget, kami kira itu model baru yang akan jadi juniorku-ssu karena di hari itu katanya memang akan ada anggota baru di agensi kami _(emot terkejut) (emot terkejut)_ Tapiii aku langsung tau itu siapaaaa! ! ! _(emot bintang) (emot bintang)_ Cantik banget-ssu bahkan Midorimacchi sampai merah padam _(emot malu)_ hahaha memang perempuan anggun dan dewasa seperti itu tipenya Midorimacchi banget sih yaa~~ Takaocchi menertawakan Midorimacchi seperti biasa, tapi wajahnya juga tidak kalah me ... _]

_ANJIR INI KAPAN HABISNYA SIH... _Mayuzumi jadi ingin meremukkan ponselnya sendiri. Dan lagi ini tuh cerita tentang apa Mayuzumi semakin hilang arah. Segala ssu dan cchi dan emot yang bertebaran benar-benar sukses membuatnya sakit kepala.

Saat jempol Mayuzumi tiba di penghujung pesan, firasat buruk yang sejak awal dirasakannya terbukti begitu ia melihat tulisan [ATTACHMENT].

Nah, kan.

Langsung membuka _attachment _tanpa membaca narasi super panjang di atas sampai habis itu tidak apa-apa kan?

Kalaupun ternyata memang apa-apa, Mayuzumi sudah bodo amat. Opsi _view _ditekan untuk menampilkan _attachment _tersebut dan...

...

_...anjir cantik banget._

Netra seindah batu rubi yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik memandang teduh dari balik helaian poni. Surai merah panjang dibiarkan tergerai tanpa aksesori. Bibir merah muda yang mengkilap terlihat begitu menggoda dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka, dan yang terlintas di kepala Mayuzumi saat itu adalah—_m__erah yang sangat indah._

Kalau tidak salah, narasi di atas sempat menyebutkan tentang seorang model baru di agensi. Kalau memang ini model pendatang baru yang dimaksud, Mayuzumi mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk membeli _photobook-_ny...

_Tunggu sebentar._

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Mayuzumi membanting ponselnya ke meja kayu, "INI KAN–"

"_Sssssttt!"_

Lima orang yang satu meja dengannya berseru kompak. Mayuzumi baru sadar bahwa ia tengah berada di perpustakaan sebelum membaca _email _super panjang tadi.

"...maaf," balasnya dengan suara tertekan. Foto 'gadis' berambut merah panjang yang sempat ia kira model pendatang baru tadi masih terpampang di layar ponsel. Mayuzumi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Jika ia membaca _email _super panjang dari Mister Sharara—alias Kise-nya Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi akhirnya sadar akan hal itu—Mayuzumi dapat mengetahui cerita di balik foto Akashi yang mengenakan wig merah panjang dan berhias _make up _seperti itu. Singkatnya, setelah para Kiseki (plus Kagami dan Takao) selesai tur dadakan di studio pemotretan Kise, mereka semua menunggu di ruang ganti teman model mereka. Berbincang dengan _make-up artist _dan _hair stylist _Kise tentang banyak hal untuk mengisi waktu, dan berujung dengan kedua _make-up artist _dan _hair stylist_ tersebut menawarkan diri untuk mendandani Akashi yang 'punya potensi besar untuk menjadi model karena wajahnya luar biasa sempurna'.

Di luar dugaan, Akashi bukan hanya bersedia namun bertanya apakah agensi Kise memiliki wig merah panjang dalam koleksi mereka.

Hasilnya adalah foto yang barusan.

Mayuzumi menegakkan duduknya ke posisi semula. Sedikit membungkukkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata, menyatukan kedua telapak tangan dalam posisi berdoa. Ia sadar dirinya sama sekali bukan termasuk orang yang alim, namun untuk sekali ini ia harap ada dewa yang mendengar doanya.

_Pertama, semoga Akashi mengampuniku yang sempat gagal mengenali wajahnya barusan. Maaf karena sudah gagal sebagai pacar. _

_Kedua, kepada Mayuzumi Chihiro di parallel universe sana.. di dunia di mana Akashi Seijuurou terlahir sebagai perempuan... Mayuzumi Chihiro yang di sana, mau kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, pokoknya kau harus mendapatkan Akashi yang itu juga oke. Sekian._

Doa yang sangat tidak biasa.

Kalau ada yang heran kenapa bisa-bisanya Mayuzumi berpikir tentang dunia paralel di saat seperti ini—akhir-akhir ini serial _light novel_ yang dibacanya banyak mengangkat tema tentang itu, jadi harap maklum.

**-x-**

**1\. the conqueror**

Hari Sabtu yang tenang.

Mayuzumi tengah membaca novel bergenre misteri yang direkomendasikan oleh teman satu angkatannya Chikage. Membaca dengan nyaman di atas kasur sejak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, larut dalam dunia fiksi yang begitu menggugah rasa penasaran. Bacaannya kali ini lebih berat dari _light novel _yang biasa menemani hari-harinya, tapi perubahan semacam ini tidak buruk juga.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku pulang," suara Akashi menyahut dari ruang tengah. Ya, kekasihnya itu datang untuk menginap sampai hari Senin, karena hari Senin besok adalah tanggal merah. _Long weekend _yang sama sekali tidak buruk, kalau Mayuzumi boleh jujur.

"Aku di kamar."

"Aku masuk, ya."

Pintu kamar tidur dibuka. Mayuzumi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan-deretan kalimat, saat ini ia sudah memasuki kasus pembunuhan ketiga. Semakin seru. Si Mibuchi KW bernama Chikage itu punya selera buku yang bagus rupanya.

"Mayuzumi-san," panggil Akashi yang sepertinya tengah berdiri di depan lemari pakaian. "Coba pilih salah satu."

"Apanya," balas Mayuzumi datar. Kalau harus memilih di antara ketua pelayan dan tukang kebun, Mayuzumi akan memilih ketua pelayan sebagai tersangka. Meskipun semua petunjuk mengarah pada si tukang kebun, Mayuzumi rasa tingkah laku ketua pelayan yang aneh juga patut dipertimbangkan.

"Makanya lihat sini," balas Akashi tak kalah datar.

"Akashi, kau harus baca buku ini," balas Mayuzumi tidak nyambung. "Sepertinya kau bakal suka. Nanti kupinjamkan setelah aku selesai."

"Aku memang suka karena aku sudah pernah baca," balas Akashi masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Kalau Mayuzumi-san masih tidak melihat ke sini, akan kubocorkan pelaku kasus pembunuhan yang sedang kau baca saat ini. Melihat dari ketebalan halaman yang belum kau baca... saat ini kau masih di kasus pembunuhan ketiga. Pelakunya adalah—"

"_IYA IYA AKU LIHAT."_

Mayuzumi yang baru akan memaki Akashi yang begitu kejamnya menggunakan _spoiler _sebagai ancaman mendadak bungkam. Matanya sedikit membulat begitu menyadari apa yang Akashi pegang di masing-masing tangan, namun bibirnya tetap mengucap, "...hah."

Akashi mengangkat kedua benda itu sedikit lebih tinggi, "Pilih satu, Mayuzumi-san."

Benda yang dimaksud adalah _hanger _pakaian, lengkap dengan kostum yang menggantung di keduanya.

Lebih spesifik lagi, kostum Fuji Ringo dan kostum Sasha dari _light novel _"Tokei-jikake no Ringo to Hachimitsu to Imouto" yang seluruh volumenya lengkap berbaris di rak buku Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi mencoba untuk tenang. Tali pembatas buku disisipkan di novel yang tengah dibacanya, karena ia punya firasat apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan makan waktu panjang, "Buat apa."

"Buat kupakai," balas Akashi singkat, padat, dan jelas. Mulut Mayuzumi mendadak kering.

Dahi Akashi mulai mengkerut saat Mayuzumi tidak merespon apa-apa, "Pilih satu, Mayuzumi-san. Atau Mayuzumi-san lebih pilih _spoiler?"_

"_Jangan," _volume suara Mayuzumi lebih keras dari yang biasa. "Kenapa.. aku harus milih sih. Gak usah."

"Mayuzumi-san."

"Gak. Terserah kalau kau mau _spoiler_," balas Mayuzumi sok kuat. Pasalnya, ia sangat menyukai bacaan barunya ini dan sebisa mungkin ingin menikmati ceritanya tanpa bocoran-bocoran seperti itu. Tapi membiarkan Akashi, pacarnya, meng-_cosplay _tokoh _light novel _kesukaannya adalah hal yang sangat sangat memalukan dan Mayuzumi tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana jika Akashi benar-benar melakukannya.

"Mayuzumi-san..." Akashi mencoba metode persuasi lain, memanggil dengan nada manja. "Aku sudah sewa dua-duanya lho."

"Kubilang gak usah."

"Chihiro-san.."

Metode persuasi yang kali ini sangat ampuh, karena tiga detik kemudian Mayuzumi menjawab dengan satu tarikan nafas, "Percuma kalau dipakai karena ujung-ujungnya kostum yang manapun bakal kusut karena dibuang sembarangan ke lantai!"

Kini Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyum geli. Orang ini sifat tidak jujurnya manis sekali. "Oh, begitu ya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, nanti bisa dicuci dan disetrika lagi. Atau di-_laundry _saja kalau memang perlu_._"

"Tapi–"

"Chihiro-san," Akashi kembali berwajah serius. "Pilih salah satu."

...

...

...

Mayuzumi memejamkan mata.

Ini.. ini keputusan berat.

Tapi karena yakin setelah ini mereka akan melakukan yang _iya-iya,_ jawabannya sudah pasti kostum yang _itu._

Mayuzumi menunjuk kostum yang Akashi pegang di tangan kiri, "...yang itu."

Satu set jas putih panjang, kemeja putih, _sweater _warna gelap, dasi ungu tua. Dan yang paling penting: rok motif kotak-kotak berukuran pendek.

Kostum Sasha.

Mayuzumi yakin Akashi bakal cocok memakai kostum yang manapun, tapi rasanya berdosa sekali jika melakukan yang _iya-iya _dengan Akashi yang memakai kostum Ringo—dedek kalem yang manis seperti Ringo...

Akashi mengangguk-angguk seperti baru saja membaca pikiran Mayuzumi. Menggantungkan kostum Ringo yang tidak terpakai di dalam lemari pakaian Mayuzumi, kemudian melangkah ke luar menuju kamar mandi, "Aku siap-siap dulu."

Pintu ditutup.

Mayuzumi membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dengan sangat keras. Membiarkan bantal meredam jeritan _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__aaaaa_aaaaa_aaaaaaaaaa _dari hati terdalam.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Akashi sudah mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Memutuskan untuk mengenakan rok pendek bermotif kotak-kotak tersebut duluan, dan saat itulah ia sadar.

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rok pendek memang membuat kakinya terlihat bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

**catatan:**

sistem text messaging yang populer di jepang itu via **email. **jadi anggep aja email2an = SMSan

**red riding hood akashi **diambil dari DLC event game Mirai e no Kizuna. iya teiko best couple contest itu ada beneran. yang kepo sama cerita benerannya silahkan search di gugel "A Miraculous Day at Teikou Middle translation"

**ringo dan sasha **adalah karakter light novel yang mayuyu baca di atep rakuzan. mungkin semuanya udah tau yg mana ringotan tapi gatau sasha – search di gugel "A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister. Vol 1-3 Covers" dan klik link pertama di search result. si sasha yg rambutnya merah.

**a/n:**

halo semuaaaa!

setelah nijiaka yang serius kemarin, koko balik dengan mayuaka yang super koplak. terakhir koko bikin humor dengan gaya menulis serampangan macem gini adalah pas jaman2nya nsaw HAHAHA udah lama bgt tolong

karena udah lama ga nulis humor saya agak kurang pede untuk ngelanjutin si fanfic dufan T_T jadi fic ini saya buat sebagai pemanasan.

fic ini berasal dari draft lama yang baru jadi setengah tapi saya telantarin begitu aja karena webe (alasan klasik). belakangan ini saya coba selesaikan dan saya sesuain humornya sama humor jaman now, semoga jatohnya gak garing dan masih bisa menghibur...

makasih udah baca sampai sini! ditunggu komentarnya kalo fic ini berhasil menghibur XD


End file.
